


Playing Dirty

by Chloe_Gayzer



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, arm wrestling contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Gayzer/pseuds/Chloe_Gayzer
Summary: The legends engage in an arm-wrestling contest on the way back from the ring. Ajay plays to win.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Playing Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim.

It starts as a friendly little thing.

They're on day two of travel back to civilization from the dropship. Most of the legends are fairly friendly with each other outside of the ring. Some still keep their distance, but it’s still good vibes on the ship.

Octane starts it. He pesters Gibraltar, insisting they should have an arm-wrestling contest. No one on the ship thinks Octane has any chance; Makoa’s upper arm is nearly as big around as Octane’s head.

Octane loses. He whines about it too, so Gibraltar gives him another chance. He loses that one too.

After that, others on the ship seem to want a try. Pathfinder very happily sits across from Makoa next. He loses, but not as quickly. It also doesn’t seem to affect him. He happily says that he had fun.

Ajay is sitting to the side, watching it all. Most of the legends have gathered around for it. She finds it funny but also enjoys this sort of bright atmosphere it’s created.

Ajay can’t help but laugh when Natalie convinces Caustic to try after she loses. He loses too, but he makes a good effort. He retreats back to his seat to watch this all. He’s lightened up considerably since Natalie joined the games. Some friendly interaction is good for him.

Ajay is a bit tempted to try her own hand, but she knows she’ll likely lose. She keeps fit, goes to the gym in her free time, and can typically lift a person onto a gurney with a little help, but she knows Makoa has more strength than she does. She experienced him simply lift her up off the ground to get her on her feet again as if she weighed no more than a carton of milk.

Crypto is convinced to try. His face is bright red as he goes against Makoa, and Ajay is pretty sure he might be just a  _ touch  _ attracted to the man. His arm goes down with no resistance. Makoa convinces him to try again and he actually holds his own for a few seconds before succumbing to the strength of the man seated before him. He doesn’t seem to mind.

Ajay plans to bring up her suspicions to Makoa later. Maybe he’ll act if Park won’t.

Renee sits down across from Gibraltar next. No one really expects it, but he laughs and offers up his hand. Her fist glows blue as she strains against him, putting her full weight behind her arm, but inevitably, he pushes her hand to the table. She moves off with a smile and a vague comment on how “that’s how it always happened”.

Elliott, of course, makes a show of it as he heads up. He always makes a show of things. He asks if anyone wants to place any bets, claiming Makoa is the underdog here.

Ajay immediately bets twenty against Elliott. He acts offended.

Surprising absolutely no one, Elliott loses. Renee lasted longer than he did. He half-asses an excuse about it. It doesn’t matter, he already owes Ajay twenty.

Bloth asks for a shot next. Ajay refrains from betting this time around. She has no idea who could win from this one. Bloth has a good chance, but she also knows Makoa is the same. She’s not about to lose money on making the wrong guess.

This matchup takes a bit longer. They both strain against each other, trying to push back. A pool of money has formed beside them from the other legends bets. It grows as they both lean into it.

And then Bloth’s hand hits the table.

A cheer goes up from the ones who bet against Bloth. Money is divided.

Bloth humbly steps back. “I did my best for this.”

Ajay finds the scene gets vastly more interesting as Anita strides up to the chair. She’s looking good in a simple muscle tank as her top. It shows off her arms incredibly well.

Ajay can’t wait to see this contest. She’s the first to put money on the table on Anita’s side. She’s certain the woman will win. She’s too stubborn to lose.

Anita gives her a look as the money hits the table. Ajay just winks in response.

The other legends join in a split second later. The two piles end up just about the same size.

With a cocky grin, Anita sets her elbow on the table and meets Makoa’s hand.

Ajay can’t find it in herself to look away. Anita pushes against Makoa’s hand. The muscles in her arm stand out beautifully. They bunch and strain, giving Ajay probably the prettiest sight she’s seen in a long time. There’s just something about a muscular pretty woman that just drives her crazy.

Ajay cheers Anita on, as do a couple of the others. The legends seem about fifty-fifty on who to support, making the area rowdy and loud.

Their fists lean one way, and then the other, all amidst shouts. Finally, after a full minute of contact, Anita gains ground. It’s slow and strenuous, but she pushes Makoa’s hand down. He tries to save it, but his hand hits the table.

Ajay cheers loud. Anita is cocky about it, acting like  _ of course _ she’d win. The money is doled out to those on her side. Ajay pockets hers quickly.

Makoa laughs out loud and claps her on the shoulder. “Good job!”

He starts to say more, but Ajay is nudging him out of his seat. “My turn against our champion,” she declares.

The other legends laugh like it’s a joke, but Ajay sits down across from Anita. Money pools up again, this time all on Anita’s side. Ajay thinks it’s funny. She ends up having two of the others bet on her: Makoa and Bloodhound. They don’t bet a lot, but they do bet.

Ajay offers her hand to Anita. Anita takes it.

“If you wanted to hold hands, you just had to ask,” Anita says in that overconfident tone. She’s grinning wide.

Ajay bites her lip. “It’s cute how ya’ think ya’ gonna win.”

Anita blushes a touch, but she doesn’t drop her grin.

Makoa calls it for them. “Go!”

Before Anita can put any weight into it, Ajay pushes forward and grabs Anita’s collar with her free hand. She jerks the woman down enough to press a kiss to her lips.

Anita’s eyes go wide for just a moment before she closes them and leans into it.

Ajay slams her hand to the table.

The legends around them seem to  _ riot _ . Makoa is laughing louder than anyone. Bloth has a hand to their forehead and seems to be shaking with laughter of their own.

Elliott declares Ajay cheated, Renee brings up there were no rules against it. It’s a joking argument among the other legends.

“You play dirty,” Anita manages through a daze.

Ajay laughs. “Told ya’ I was gonna win, sugar. Ain’t my fault you didn’t listen.”

Anita gives a laugh of her own as she watches Makoa split the prize money with Bloth. The other legends seem to be focused on the win, rather than the competitors. “You know, that’s another thing you could’ve just asked for.”

“What? Kissin’?” Ajay is certainly more interested now than she was in the arm wrestling.

“Yeah,” Anita manages. “Pretty little woman like you? I’d be an idiot to say no.”

Ajay leans against the table and shoots her a wink. “Guess I might have more questions for ya’, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr as A-Softer-Apex and Chloe-Gayzer.


End file.
